


I Would Never

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and we never get anywhere BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DAFT AS DOORBELLS, in which Sirius is Sirius and Remus and Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Never

“No, Remus-” Sirius reached out, grabbed Remus by the wrist. “Stay. Don’t go, c’mon. Stay here.”

“Why?” Remus asked, tugging his wrist free. “What the bloody hell is the point, Sirius, when you-”

“No, listen, I’m sorry,” Sirius assured him. “Come lay down. Come on. C’m’ere.”

Remus glared at him, but he sat down on the edge of the bed regardless. “Go ahead, talk.”

“Listen, I know why you’re mad.” Sirius ignored Remus’ scoff. “Okay, I get it. I do. I’m a tosser, I’m the worst man you’ve ever met-”

“You’ve got that right,” Remus interrupted, but he was starting to smile a bit. Sirius reached out and wrapped his hand around Remus’ wrist again and pulled lightly. Remus sighed dramatically, but he laid down anyways. He stared up at the ceiling, but Sirius turned towards him, laying on his side and looking at Remus’ profile.

“As I was _saying_ ,” Sirius began again, “I’m the worst, and I apologize. I wouldn’t do wrong by you, Remus. I promise. I’ll never lie to you.”

Remus looked to the side, taking in Sirius’ sincere expression. He sighed again, making the sound as put-upon as he could, but he turned onto his side.

“I know you haven’t made any decisions yet,” Remus said quietly, “but I’d like to remind you that I’m still here.”

“I know,” Sirius said. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
